


I'm the One You're Looking For

by birdprincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Contained feelings, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Threesome, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, More Plot than Expected, Multi, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdprincess/pseuds/birdprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his 22nd birthday, Arthur Maxson visits Diamond City's Dugout Inn, where he meets a woman unlike everything he has seen before.<br/>He knows she is being paid to offer him a good time, but that doesn't stop his mind from playing tricks on him.</p><p>There is more to the story for Alanna, as she has to use her charms to make the great Elder Maxson speak, and spill some important information. </p><p>Naturally, nothing goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The black dress

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a one-shot--just smut, nothing else--but of course, me being me, I couldn't control myself and some plot made its way into it. So, uh, sorry.
> 
> ** I feel like I need to mention that english is only my second language. I think what I write is readable, but don't expect the english I use to be perfect. I'm sorry if too many mistakes find their way in and it becomes annoying. But please, keep it in mind when you read. Thanks! **

It was impossible to survive in the Commonwealth without armor. And you could get any kind of armor you wanted—leather or metal, light or heavy, and any combination of those in Diamond City. Here, at the Dugout Inn, you’d see a lot of strangers come in with their armor on, and Alanna always admired the way people wore it over their body, putting so much trust into a piece of clothing. 

Alanna’s only armor was her beauty, and she had been taught from a very young age how to use it to her advantage. In a way, it was just as efficient as a full set of steel body armor—as long as she stood against a very specific kind of enemy. Naturally, there wasn’t much her pretty face could do against a deathclaw, but she did have a talent to lure men into surrendering information, bottlecaps and sometimes even their guns.

After her dramatic exit from Vault 111, Alanna had heard about Diamond City and she had decided not only to look for it, but to permanently live there. Of course, it wasn’t a lifestyle as intense as roaming the Commonwealth to fight raiders, but she slept in a bed every night and had food to eat.   
She had to work to earn that comfort, and even if the Bobrov brothers were generous employers, sometimes Alanna found herself wishing for something different, although there weren’t many opportunities, here. 

She had woken up in a cryo pod only to find her ex-boyfriend dead in the pod on the opposite wall. Nate had been a good guy, and at first she had been devastated by his death, but soon enough the Commonwealth had made it very clear that death was a blessing nowadays. And there was a reason why they had broken up, after all, and she definitely did not miss the constant disagreements Nate started all the time. He was dead and she wasn’t, and that was the end of it. Alanna had stopped asking herself too many questions a long time ago. 

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the cracked mirror in front of her. She liked the way she looked in it—like her body was as damaged as her mind. Sometimes she left Diamond City, just to take a look at the outside, and she typically drank herself to sleep those nights.    
Alanna felt like the memory of the Old World was too heavy on her shoulders. With no one else to share the reminder of a better time, the contrast of it with the world she was living in today was often just too much to deal with. So she drank, slept, and started over the next day.

Vadim Bobrov entered her room without knocking, but Alanna made no attempt to cover up her naked body. He had seen her undressed more than anyone else in this inn, and she had shared his bed more than once. He sat on an armchair—the only furniture in the room except her bed—and looked at her ass while lighting a cigarette.    
“Can I do anything for you?” Alanna asked, looking into her closet.    
“Pick your best dress,” Vadim commanded. “The shiny one. It shows your tits.”   
“In what honor do I wear this one?” Alanna touched the shimmering fabric of the dress. She had always loved to dress up nicely, and that was the only part of her current job that she liked. It wasn’t that bad, but she could use more dignity.    
“I have a job for you,” Vadim explained, then he left the armchair to get closer to her. 

He touched Alanna’s hair, and she rested her head against his chest. To this, he responded by fondling her ass.    
“You’re my best girl, Alanna, you know that?” he whispered in her ear. “You have more talent than any other I’ve seen.” He kissed her neck, and she took the cigarette to take a drag from it.    
“You can just tell me what I gotta do,” Alanna said. “You don’t need to shower me with compliments, or massage my ass like that.”

The man laughed and bit his lip.   
“I would gladly fuck you myself tonight if I didn’t have more important plans for you,” he said. “Someone came to meet me today. A man who shall remain anonymous. He needs you to work your magic with a very important man and have him tell you everything he knows about the Institute.”    
Ah. The Institute. A very sensitive topic in the whole Commonwealth, but especially in Diamond City. She could provoke an entire riot with one or two sentences containing the word ‘synth’ in them.    
“And that’s it? Just get a man drunk enough so he’ll talk to me about the Institute?”   
“There’s more to the story, darling.” Vadim smiled, and pushed her long, blonde hair behind her shoulder to take a good look at her breasts. “The man you’ll be dealing with is the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, that Maxson kid.” 

She had heard of him through the drunken conversations his soldiers had at the inn, but she didn’t know what to make of it. To some, he was a God—everything he said was an universal truth, rumor had it he had the biggest cock in the Commonwealth and some said he was very strong and handsome and intelligent.   
But others, who generally spoke more quietly, mentioned he was just a young man with a lot of responsibilities, too much pride and they had no idea how big his cock was because he kept it all for himself. 

“I see,” Alanna replied. She finished the cigarette and grabbed Vadim’s hand to put it over her tits. “Are you sure you don’t want me? I could suck you off.” She could see the bulge in his pants.    
“No, darling. You gotta be at your best for Maxson. Make him talk. I don’t care if you have to marry him or kill him in the end, but my client needs to know what he knows about the Institute. We need this. He’ll be here tonight—that’s why the client contacted me.”    
“It won’t be difficult,” Alanna assured. “Will you zip the dress for me?”    
“Ah. You know I’d rather unzip it, but let’s do it.” 

Alanna got into her dress, helped by her boss. He then kissed her good luck and left the room. She spent a lot of time brushing her hair and used bobby pins to style it.    
She put some homemade perfume in her neck and on her breasts, then picked a nice pair of black shoes to go with the black dress. Once she was ready and satisfied with her appearance, Alanna left her bedroom and made her way to the inn. 

It was already crowded, mostly with Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. It did not seem the Elder was there yet, so Alanna sat near the bar and asked Yefim for a strong drink. She didn’t like to get drunk when she had an important job, but she did need something to work with. After all, she hadn’t been a prostitute Pre-War.    
She used to work in a molecular biology lab.

The moonshine went down her throat fast, and Vadim gave her a tray with more full glasses on it to give the customers. Alanna grabbed it, and walked around the room, offering free drinks to everyone. They seemed to be celebrating already, but it became worse then Maxson entered the bar. She immediately knew it was him because he was dressed much differently than everybody else, and because of the way he stood and held himself. Also, she recognized the deathclaw scar on his cheek, the one she had heard about. Oh, and, every soldier already in the inn shouted his name and cheered loudly for him.

Maxson was an attractive young man with piercing eyes and a bossy voice. Vadim welcomed him and his bodyguard—a tall man with dark hair and eyes—in the inn and offered them a private room where food and drinks would be brought to them. Maxson nodded to that, and called for a few of his men to follow him into the private room. 

Alanna helped Yefim prepare the first round of drinks. It was Vadim who served it though, as well as the second and third. That always had been their strategy—get them a little drunk, then  _ she _ jumped into action, and finished the job. Sometimes Vadim liked to take her moments after the client had been done with her. It turned him on.

It was late in the night when she entered the private room, and it was considerably busier than at Maxson’s arrival. A man grabbed her ass as she walked by him, but she ignored him.    
“Who are you?” Maxson asked when she stood before him.    
“She’s the serving girl here, sir,” his bodyguard explained. “I saw her when we came in.”   
“Danse, I believe this woman can speak for herself,” Maxson replied. “Can you?”   
“I sure can,” Alanna said, flashing a smile. “Would you like to taste the Bobrovs’ special moonshine?”   
Maxson put his current drink down and watched her, intrigued. He seemed already much more relaxed than when he had first come in, stiff and looking like he had never smiled once in his life. 

Now he sat in a couch with his legs open, with cheeks red from drinking too much moonshine too fast.    
“There you go,” Alanna said and gave him the glass of moonshine. It was just moonshine, vodka and mutfruit juice laced together, but the ‘special moonshine’ trick always worked.    
“Hmm, this is good,” Maxson muttered. “Thank you…?”   
“Alanna. My name is Alanna.”   
She was about to ask Maxson for a cigarette—another thing that worked well and made men feel important—when a soldier loudly called her name. 

“Alanna! Hey, Alanna!” he shouted. “Come here! I want to get my dick sucked by your pretty little mouth!” Almost everybody laughed.    
That was nothing she hadn’t heard before, but Maxson reacted before she did.   
“Rhys!” he called, suddenly losing his drunk partying voice. “You’re absolutely disgusting! Danse, will you escort him back to the airport?”   
“Sir,” the man named Rhys begged. “I’m sorry, sir, I—”   
“That will be all, Knight.” The tall guy, Danse, grabbed Rhys by his collar and dragged him out of the room. Slowly, conversations resumed. 

“Please, do excuse him,” Maxson said. “Nobody here is used to consuming so much alcohol.”   
“I’ve had people saying worse things to me,” Alanna replied. “Do you have a cigarette? I’m out.”    
“Sit.” He showed her the seat Danse had just left. She sat, but made sure to angle herself to show both enough tits and legs. 

She watched his gloved hands get a cigarette from a small metallic box. He handed it to her, and she leaned close to him so he could light it. For one second, his eyes trailed down below her neck.    
He’d be ready for first harvest soon.

Sometimes, Vadim asked her to learn something from a man and all it needed was to get enough liquor in him. Another man would require a bit more effort—but once he had spilled his seed on her face, he talked.    
Maxson, Alanna knew, would demand even more. She would have to fuck him tonight, but leave him wanting more so he would return at least one other time, possibly more. That meant not playing around.   
That meant, making sure he would be finished as quickly as possible—he’d be satisfied, but not quite.    
Really, intel extortion was an art, and she was great at it. 

“Happy birthday,” she said. “Sir.”   
Important men liked to be called by their titles if they had one—at least  _ before _ they ended up in her bed.     
“It is a very happy birthday indeed,” Maxson admitted. “Do you have more of this?”   
He was showing his empty glass. Alanna needed him drunk, but still conscious. He’d have to remember most of his night. That was the point. 

She got up and crushed the cigarette under her high heel shoe.    
“That won’t be necessary, sir,” she purred.   
“Excuse me?”   
“I said, that won’t be necessary. I was sent here to provide you with enjoyment far better than moonshine.” She lifted her skirt a little and descended on top of him, straddling him in front of his men.

The soldiers’ voices became even louder behind her, encouraging their Elder to do dirty things to her. Maxson ignored them, apparently too busy to even bother.    
“It’s not—necessary—appropriate,” he managed. But Alanna grinded against him a little, only a little, and buried her face in his neck to kiss and bite him. They’d soon go to her bedroom, but she knew men liked to be seen with her in public. Once, she had to let McDonough fuck her in front of six men, but now she knew his biggest secret. 

Maxson’s hands touched her back, but ultimately he rested them on her ass. Alanna decided to moan, but not too loud. She moaned just for him, in his ear. And what she was feeling against her thigh couldn’t lie—he wanted her. 

A second later, she was being lifted by Maxson. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, and gave him directions to get to her room, on the second floor. Once they were in, she closed the door after them, and Maxson let her go. Her feet touched the ground as gracefully as she could manage. 

“Let’s take this off you,” she whispered, touching Maxson’s beautiful coat. The leather was smooth but sturdy, and the lining was made of something that resembled cotton except at the collar—she touched the fur there, and wondered from which animal it came from.    
Alanna proceeded to remove the coat off Maxson’s shoulders. Underneath it, he wore a tight suit of armor. It was black and it was tight, and Alanna couldn’t help but to stare for a few seconds, while he was looking at the city from the window.

She usually had to fuck older, not-so-attractive men. But this Maxson guy was neither old or ugly, he was the exact opposite of that.    
It had been a long, long time since she had been with someone like him, and she’d make the best of it. 

He filled the armor he wore very well. She touched his arms, first. Alanna couldn’t help but to bite her lip—he had very muscular arms, and she was very curious to see how he looked naked. But she’d undress first, that was the rule.

  
  


 

* 

 

 

The woman turned around, showing him her back. She had narrow shoulders and beautiful hair to cover them. She asked him to unzip the dress, so he did, but he realized just how much he wanted her at this very moment.    
Her back was slender, and he touched it just a little before she turned around again to face him. He watched as she pulled the dress down, revealing her naked body under it. 

Her body was smooth and her skin wasn’t covered with blemishes and scars. She had beautiful, supple and breasts that were neither small or big. Between her long legs, her sex was completely hairless, and at the sight of it Maxson felt his cock twitch. 

“Take the shoes off,” he said. “And undo your hair.”    
He was used to give commands, but it always felt different when he did it in a bedroom. It was not the first time he would spend the night with a whore, but it had been a while. Actually, it had been a while since having sex at all. There wasn’t much time for that kind of thing in the Commonwealth. With the Institute growing stronger every single day…

No. Not tonight. Tonight, he would not be Elder Maxson. 

The woman—Alanna—was removing bobby pins from her hair. She stood in front of her mirror, but it was so cracked he could barely see anything in it. Too bad, he would have loved to watch himself fuck her.    
He rubbed his hand over his erection, still confined into his underwear and armor.    
Some relief would be more than welcome. 

When she was ready—completely naked with her hair down—Arthur found that she was even more beautiful than in that dress. She still had lipstick on, but he let her keep it because it made her lips look nice. 

She touched him again, softly, and began unzipping his armor after removing the gloves from his hands. Her movements were slow but kind, and she looked at him in the eyes the whole time. When the armor fell around his ankles, he kicked it and his boots away. 

“Wow,” Alanna said with a hushed voice.    
Either she was really good at her job, either she really wanted him. Maybe it was a little bit of both.    
That was alright. Arthur had accepted that until he found a woman worthy of being his wife and carry his heirs, he still had urges and women like Alanna were essential to help him keep a sane mind. Actually, it had been Knight-Captain Cade who had told him that, but Arthur did not want to think about the old man at this very moment. 

Alanna kissed him. Her mouth tasted like lipstick and moonshine. He’d kiss her again after she would have swallowed his seed, so he could taste himself.    
He lifted her again and brought her to the bed, where he dropped her. He was more than eager to have her, now, and his cock was aching with longing. He kissed her back, her scent almost making him dizzy. She smelled like flowers and like liquor, a blend that was surprisingly pleasant. 

She knelt on the bed. The city lights were mirroring on her golden hair. She took him in her hand, and he noticed how small it was, although she had long fingers, and long, painted nails.    
He grunted when she gave the first stroke, but let out a moan when she licked the head of his cock, and then took it in her mouth.

He was too big to fit entirely inside her mouth, but what she couldn’t take she pumped it hard with her hand. She sucked well, though, and sometimes did something with her tongue that made Arthur’s eyes roll at the back of his head. She was very good at this.

He was rock hard, and impatient. He put his hand on Alanna’s hair and grabbed it. He heard her moan and felt the vibrations of her voice around his cock, sending shivers up his spine. 

Arthur kindly gave two small thrusts to warn her, but soon he went faster, and deeper, and buried his cock in Alanna’s throat. He could hear the choking sounds she made, he could feel her nails digging in his thighs, and he could see drool and precum leaking from her mouth, but that didn’t make him stop. If anything, it only made him go faster, and faster, and every time he hit the back of her throat, Alanna moaned with him. 

He stopped it when he felt like he was too close, and Alanna took a deep breath when he freed her. She had taken him like no other before, he thought as she wiped her mouth and face with the back of her hand. Her mouth was good, but he wanted to try her pussy too. 

Arthur pushed her on the bed until she was lying down. He knelt and spread her legs wide open to take a good look at her. The smooth skin of her pussy was pink, and it was wet. He guided himself at her entrance, but Alanna pulled him close for a kiss. Her mouth now tasted like salt and metal. He trailed down to take her pink nipple in his mouth, and he bit it hard. She let out a scream, but there was more pleasure than pain in it. 

He thrusted into her, but her tightness made it hard to reach her deepest point. He eased himself in, largely helped by her slick.    
“Elder,” she moaned. “You’re so  _ big _ .”   
He knew prostitutes had to say stuff like this, but he also knew that in his case, it was true.    
“Call me Arthur,” he said, and he began fucking her. 

The way she moved her hips to follow his thrusts was just as distracting as the way her tits bounced every time he sank inside her.    
“Do you like that?” he asked, positioning his face over hers.    
“Yes,” she replied with more moans.    
“Don’t lie to me, whore,” Arthur warned, wrapping his hand around her small neck. “Now tell me again—do you like the way I fuck your tight pussy?”    
He put pressure around her neck until he could feel her search for air. Her green eyes filled with tears, but he felt her tighten slightly around his cock.    
“Speak, whore,” he threatened. “Or I’ll just…”    
And instead of saying it, he choked her neck a bit more. 

Alanna tried to nod, but because he was holding her so tightly, she could barely move her head.    
“Yes,” she gasped.   
“Yes  _ what _ ?”    
“Yes I like the way you fuck me,” she added, and he let go of her. She resumed her moans. He liked to choke her, but he’d much rather have her voice fill the room. 

Arthur pulled out and turned her over to take her from the back. He pushed her head down, to get a better angle so he could fuck her deeply. He liked it when a woman could take him all—it didn’t happen a lot because he was often too big for them.    
But Alanna let him position her to his liking and he was able to push into her up to the hilt. 

He looked down as he pulled out and pushed in her, his thick cock disappearing in her tight pussy. Her voice was muffled by the pillows her face rested in. Arthur slapped her ass, and she screamed. He pulled her hair, and she screamed. She was dripping all over his thighs. 

He would miss her voice and her mouth and her pussy, he thought as he felt his orgasm draw near.    
He slapped her round ass again, but harder this time, and Alanna came. 

Arthur had not expected it. Even if sometimes he felt like whores enjoyed his cock, most of the time they didn’t have an actual orgasm, or they faked one. He knew and he could always tell. But Alanna’s walls clamped around his cock, making it hard for him to continue fucking her.

Then he realized, this was the first time a woman had a real orgasm with him inside her. He had made women come with his fingers inside them, but he hadn’t been able to feel it like  _ that _ .

Just in time, Alanna rolled over in the bed, and took him in her mouth. He went for her throat immediately, fucking her mouth with his lipstick stained cock, and the pressure that had been building in him finally released as he watched his shaft disappear almost completely in her mouth. He pulled her head against him to make sure she wouldn’t move, and shot his cum down her throat. She gagged, but he looked at her throat and watched her swallow everything. She sucked him off so he could fully enjoy her mouth while his cock was still sensitive from his release. 

When his erection softened, he pulled out of her mouth and watched her lick her lips in a very sensual and suggestive manner. She had licked his cock clean, too. He thought, not without irritation, that she was more disciplined in bed than a lot of his men could ever be on the battlefield. He sighed at that, and stretched his neck.   
“Are you staying for the night?” she asked, sitting naked in her bed as he went to retrieve his clothes. There was cum everywhere on the mattress. Arthur couldn’t help but to consider the offer. How satisfying it would be to lie down in his own cum, mixed with Alanna’s, and fall asleep with her warm body against his.

He could have a lot of sex if he wanted to, or had the time to, only Arthur wasn’t sure how to be intimate with somebody. He had never slept in someone’s bed. Ever.    
“I’m not staying,” he replied. He brushed his hand on her face. She was really, really pretty. The kind of pretty you didn’t see a lot around here, or around anywhere. 

She nodded, and he bent over to kiss her. Her mouth tasted like sex. The room smelled like sex and sweat. He felt good. This was a good birthday.    
“Will I ever see you again?” she asked.    
“Maybe. Did somebody pay you?”   
“Some of your men paid Vadim, who will pay me later.”   
He searched in his coat for some caps to give her. He didn’t have much on him, but he wanted to tip her so he gave her the 157 he had, plus ten cigarettes. She smiled, showing her white, straight teeth.    
Arthur kissed her again and turned away from her, before she could mesmerize him even more. He opened the door.   
“See you soon,” she said, and it sounded like a promise more than a wish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this wasn't too bad!
> 
> As I ALWAYS say on anything I post, kudos and especially comments are appreciated. But, you don't have to if you don't wanna ;) 
> 
> <3


	2. For convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Arthur try to make it as likely as possible for Arthur to be the next High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel.
> 
> But they need some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH MORE PLOT HAPPENED... So much more than expected... 
> 
> More "action" in the next chapter, though ;)

 

Arthur sat in his quarters, a bottle of bourbon on the table near him, a mostly empty glass in his hand.    
It had been a week since his birthday celebration and he often found himself thinking about the girl with the golden hair. He hadn’t known a lot about her at the time, but ever since, people mentioned her to him a lot. So much that he often had to discipline his soldiers in the past week. That being said, there was a silver lining to that—the Prydwen had never been cleaner, except when it had first been built. He typically had two or three people working on sanitation duty at the time. 

Now he knew that she had different nicknames depending of the person telling the story. She was either the Angel of Diamond City, the Golden Queen, or just the pretty waitress at that kind of mediocre Diamond City Inn. She was very distracting, especially at night when he slipped under his covers and had nothing to do with his hands. Well, at least until he pulled his boxers down and gave in to some relief. His own hand was nothing compared to that girl’s mouth though, but he had to remind himself that she’d been paid to do that to him, and that it shouldn’t matter.

It  _ really _ didn’t matter though, because Arthur had more important things to think about. For instance, the war on the Institute and everything it implied—the Railroad gaining in strength and confidence, and the Institute itself getting more cocky every day.    
Three days ago, a courser had shown up around the airport and two Knights had been seriously injured in the fight, while an Initiate had died. But there was still nothing to be done with the courser’s chip—neither Ingram, Haylen or Quinlan had been able to do anything with it. It was the third they had collected. 

Arthur poured himself a generous amount of bourbon and drank half of it in one go. As he was filling the glass again, there were two sharp knocks on the door. There was only one person on that ship who knocked like that.   
“Come in, Danse,” Arthur said.    
The Paladin pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He stood with his back straight.   
“At ease,” the Elder added. Arthur sometimes forgot he was Danse’s commander first, and his friend second. “Sit down.”   
Danse obliged, taking the seat in front of him.    
“Good evening, sir,” Danse said. He was out of his power armor, but still in a black officer uniform, even though it was past midnight. 

Arthur had always preferred the ship at night, after curfew. Of course there were a few patrols, but not many, and not often. He liked the silence. He liked to hear the wind hit the steel walls, and more importantly, he liked that almost nobody bothered him and that he could take his coat and armor off, and just relax for a few hours. Often he skipped sleep altogether just to experience the peace within his empty ship.

“Drink?” Arthur offered, and before Danse could even answer, he filled another glass and pushed it in the Paladin’s direction.    
“Thank you, sir,” Danse said, then he drank. “Have you, uh, decided yet?” 

Arthur inhaled and closed his eyes. He was tired, or drunk. In any case, his vision was as blurry as his mind, and keeping his eyes shut was far more comfortable than looking at the lights and Danse’s face move in waves in front of him.    
“I assume you have not,” the Paladin added. “How long do you think we have, sir?”

Sometimes, Arthur wished Danse would drop the ‘sirs’ and ‘elders’ when they were only the two of them alone behind a locked door. After all, Danse had seen him grow up and become a man, and they were friends. And for the love of god, Arthur only needed a person to treat him like a human being and not like a war commander once in a while. 

“Not long,” Arthur replied. “But I have decided, even though the outcome doesn’t necessarily please me.”   
Danse nodded and swallowed a good amount of bourbon. “Scribe Haylen?” he asked.   
“Yes. There’s nobody else.”   
On that, Arthur finished his glass and filled it again immediately. 

He had to marry. He had to find a wife and more importantly, a mother for his children. Not that Arthur didn’t care about finding love—when he was younger, he had often daydreamed about such things. But he had grown up now, and he had to be realistic. He was the last Maxson, and he did not want his bloodline to end with him. 

“Sir, I could talk to her,” Danse offered. “Prepare her. She’s in my squad, after all. I know her well.”   
“I don’t think it will be necessary. I’d rather not have her worry about it beforehand.” Arthur put the glass down and looked at the amber liquid in it. “How do you think she’ll take it?”   
“Scribe Haylen is a brave woman who puts the well being of the Brotherhood before her own,” Danse replied. “I don’t see how she could say no to your offer—assuming you  _ will _ present the situation as an offer, sir?”

Arthur knew Danse respected him more than anybody in the world, but he also loved his squad dearly. Yes, loved it. Like a child he had raised from birth. He had been in charge of Recon Squad Gladius from its beginning and Arthur took no pleasure in what he was doing.   
He needed a mother for his children. Scribe Haylen was young, healthy, intelligent and brave. She had also been sponsored by Danse during her training, and Arthur figured it almost felt like Danse was giving her away as his father. To him, to Arthur.    
It was awkward, but it needed to be done. 

“If you mean that I will give her the choice to simply say ‘no’, Danse,” Arthur said, “yes, that’s how I intend things to go. I do not wish to force anybody into marriage, sexual intercourse or lifelong commitment.” At least, he hoped he wouldn’t have to, ever.

“I can have her in your quarters in the morning,” Danse said.    
“Thank you, Danse. Go get some rest, now. See you in a few hours.” 

Danse saluted him before leaving the room. Maxson drank some more bourbon, until he couldn’t keep count of how many glasses he had. 

Then, as the Elder did on most nights, he passed out fully dressed in his bed. 

 

* 

 

Danse watched Elder Maxson make his proposal to Haylen. Maxson had insisted that he should be present, and while Danse disagreed, he also understood. He had been Haylen’s sponsor, and he was commanding her current squad. It made total sense, but Danse wished he wasn’t there right now.

With his face considerably more pink than usual, Maxson explained to Haylen just how urgent it was for him to marry and procreate.    
“As you must be aware,” Maxson said, “I am expected in the Mojave very soon for a large council, where the next High Elder will be chosen.”   
“I am aware, sir,” Haylen replied. Her voice was trembling a little, and Danse could tell she knew exactly why she was here this morning. “But I assumed it would take place at the Citadel.”   
“It was supposed to,” Arthur admitted. “But High Elder McNamara is becoming very sick, and he cannot make the trip to the Capital Wasteland. Therefore, we will be visiting his chapter instead.”

Haylen nodded respectfully, and waited for the blow to come. Danse shifted his weight on his seat. He would much rather be fighting three supermutants if it meant he could get out of this room right now. 

“Scribe Haylen,” Maxson finally said. “I asked you to come here today for a very important reason. I need a family. Only, for that, I need a wife. I need someone to carry my children, somebody to—”   
“Sir,’ Haylen interrupted. Danse frowned at her, but she ignored him. If there was something he had always taught to soldiers under his command it was to never interrupt a superior in command when they were talking _ ,  _ and especially _ not the Elder himself _ .

“Excuse me?” Maxson managed, just as surprised as Danse were.    
“Sir, I’m so sorry,” Haylen breathed. She kept her hands under the table. “I know what you’re about to ask me, and I cannot fulfill that command.”    
Maxson swallowed hard. Sweat began pearling on his temples.    
“How come you can’t, Scribe? Explain yourself.” 

Finally, Haylen pulled her hands up and laid them on the table.    
“I know I should have reported this way earlier, sir, but Rhys—Rhys told me to wait, I—Elder, Paladin, I—I am already pregnant.” 

Once, a deathclaw had hit Danse and sent him flying several feet away. Even in his power armor, he had felt the impact, and all the air in his lungs had been sucked out. The armor had protected him from being hurt, but that news about Haylen felt about the same as that deathclaw swinging him in the air. 

“ _ What _ ?” Maxson growled between his teeth. “How come Knight-Captain Cade doesn’t know? You know the protocol, Scribe.”   
“I do, I’m sorry,” Haylen apologized, her voice abnormally high-pitched. “Sir, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell Cade anyway. Today or tomorrow. I swear.”   
“Do you intend on… being with Knight Rhys?” Danse asked. “I know you two are… very close.”   
“Yes. I think so, at least. It was kind of an accident,” Haylen admitted. “But we decided to be together.”

Arthur shot a glance at Danse. His eyes were dark, and he knew they were both thinking about the same thing—the way Rhys had tried to get the prostitute from the Dugout Inn to come to him for sexual services. That was only _last_ _week_.

“How long have you known?” Arthur asked, his voice slightly less aggressive.    
“For sure, two weeks. I’ve had doubts for three maybe, sir. I am terribly sorry for not reporting this situation to Paladin Danse and Knight-Captain Cade.”   
“I’m willing to pretend that’s alright,” Arthur sighed. “I don’t wish to cause you any harm in your… situation. You will go to Cade immediately, though. Regardless of what Knight Rhys has said.”   
“Immediately, sir,” Haylen confirmed. She rose from her seat. “Thank you Elder, thank you Paladin.” 

She walked out of the room. Maxson waited until she had closed to door to speak.   
“I need to find somebody else,” he said. “I can’t go all the way to the Mojave and attend this council on my own! What will it look like?”    
“It will look like you are a war commander too busy with a war to even bother with a marriage,” Danse replied. “I see no problem with that.”   
“I do.  _ I’ve _ met the other Elders, Danse.  I need to prove to them that I’m a grown man, now. I know they—argh. Fuck this. Return to your duties, Paladin. It looks like it’ll be you and I on that trip, and it looks like I won’t be the next High Elder.” 

Danse nodded and left Arthur to himself. He knew better than to bother the Elder when he was in a bad mood. 

He spent several hours cleaning and doing some maintenance on his set of power armor. He always insisted to do it himself, the same way he cleaned and adjusted his weapons. 

At lunch, he spoke with Quinlan about this issue. He didn’t want to betray Maxson, but he also wanted to help the Elder. Quinlan and Cade both had documents and lists that might help Arthur in his ‘quest’, Danse figured.

And, he was right. 

Quinlan’s office was over encumbered and tiny, and Emmett always insisted on remaining wherever he would bother the most people at all time. Danse was kind of big, and he didn’t feel too great in here. He still sat next to the Proctor in front of his terminal, and Emmett curled up on his lap, purring loudly. 

“I have heard tales of, ah, our Elder’s little adventure on his birthday night,” Quinlan said with a faint smile. He typed in his password on his terminal. Everybody knew it was ‘EMMETTMEOWMEOW’, but literally not a single person dared taking advantage of that. Besides, Quinlan’s terminal was just as messy and incomprehensible as his office.   
“I wasn’t there for it,” Danse replied. He was on his way to the Prydwen with Rhys because the Knight had been irrespectful. He thought of Haylen, and sighed. 

“The woman’s name was Alanna, correct, Paladin?” Quinlan went on. “I kept hearing it in the barracks, or the mess hall and it was so  _ familiar _ . Naturally, I checked on our own lists. I looked at everyone’s name in this chapter of the Brotherhood and no woman here is named Alanna. The closest was Sergeant Helena Black, here at the airport, but that wasn’t her.”    
“Who was it, then? Did you find what you were looking for? How can it help the Elder?”   
Quinlan opened a page on his terminal. The title was “VAULT 111 OCCUPANTS”. 

“Paladin, do you remember the events of Vault 111?” Quinlan asked.   
“That was what, two years ago?” Danse guessed. “I remember, Proctor. I think. We sent out a team to investigate suspicious activity in the area of Vault 111. We found everybody in it dead in their cryogenic pod. Still frozen, but dead.”   
“One pod was empty, with the door open,” Quinlan finished. “When reading on the Vault-Tec terminals there and analyzing, we found that the missing person, the sole survivor from whatever tragedy happened in Vault 111, was a 24 years old woman named Alanna Russell.”   
“Okay. So the prostitute comes from that vault. What difference does it make?”

Quinlan sighed and shook his head.   
“She is from before the war, Paladin. Her genetics must be… incomparable. She should be considered for Elder Maxson’s marriage.”   
“She’s a prostitute, Proctor.”   
“I’m saying this again, she is from before the Great War, and was comfortably frozen for over two hundred years. I’m taking this information to Elder Maxson, and he shall decide what to do with it.” 

 

*

 

“I want you on this, Paladin. You’re leaving in ten.” Maxson was standing in front of Danse, busy taking his armor off. “I will be in the shower, making myself ready.”   
“Sir, I doubt the woman will follow me,” Danse said.    
“I gave you a purse filled with bottlecaps. Pay her, she’ll follow.”

Danse still didn’t grasp the importance of fetching a prostitute from her shitty bar, and especially not to try marrying her, but he had to follow orders.   
“Sir,” Danse said. “I will do it, but—”   
“Don’t worry, Danse,” Maxson said. He was completely naked by now, searching in his lockers for something. A towel, maybe. “I won’t ask her to marry me. I only need her to put on a show.”   
“Then, why do I—”

Maxson found the towel, and his soap. He turned to Danse.   
“I will ask her to come with me to the Mojave, so I can tell everybody she’s my future wife,” Arthur replied. “She is extremely alluring, as I’m sure you noticed. The other Elders will envy me, and respect me. Once I’m High Elder, we can make up a story about how she died in some accident, and I can find a real wife.”

Maxson made no attempt to hide any part of his naked body. It was not the first time Danse saw him naked, but it always did  _ something _ to him. Nothing too considerable, but he simply couldn’t get over how everything about Maxson—his charisma, his military skills, his intelligence and his thick, stunning body—made him just exactly what he was rumored to be: a perfect human specimen. 

Danse had to admit that if the woman Quinlan had nicknamed the Sole Survivor hadn’t tarnished her own pre-war purity, she’d be the perfect candidate to become Maxson’s bride. He didn’t blame her for becoming a prostitute. Life in the Commonwealth wasn’t easy, and sometimes extreme measures had to be taken or else people starved to death, or worse. 

“It’s just for convenience,” Maxson insisted. “She’s pretty and will accept to come with us for money. When this whole ordeal is over, decorum will be respected again. Now, just go.” 

Danse wasn’t an idiot. He, like everybody in the airport, had heard the stories of Maxson’s birthday, and the sounds heard on the other side of that prostitute’s room while he was in there with her. Also, he had kept a smug grin on his face for two entire days after that.    
He knew the Elder wanted to make a good impression on the council, and yes, an attractive young woman from before the Great-War might just do the trick, but Danse also knew Maxson wanted her to share his bed again. 

But it wasn’t Danse’s place to question the Elder’s orders, so he climbed into a vertibird with a Lancer, and they flew to Diamond City. 

The Dugout Inn was much less crowded than the last time Danse had been in here. It also had been the first time he visited the place, unlike many brothers and sisters who apparently enjoyed the Bobrovs’ moonshine and the atmosphere. And the girls, but no one actually said that out loud. 

Danse asked the man behind the bar for a drink. He sat on a stool and looked into his glass, trying to come up with a way to ask a prostitute to please follow him to the airport because, well, Maxson wanted her to be his fake wife for maybe two weeks. He wasn’t comfortable with that, and he didn’t want to blush or stutter in front of her. Especially if they were to travel together all the way to the Mojave—he needed to make it clear that he would not let her be undisciplined around him or Elder Maxson only because she was a civilian. 

Somebody near him loudly cleared their throat, and he looked over. It was her. The girl. She was sitting two stools away, a lazily swirling a finger in her glass. Her long hair was down tonight, and it had a flower pinned in it. She wore a short, silky dress, all green. It was very pleasing to see, but he wasn’t here to think about her appearance. 

“Good evening, Paladin,” she said without looking at him. She pulled her finger out of her glass and sucked on it for longer than necessary. He could make out her tongue dancing around in her mouth, too. He swallowed.    
“Good evening, Alanna,” he replied. “I’m here to speak with you.”   
“Speak with me?” She chuckled and looked at him. “Then, speak.”   
“Privately,” Danse specified. 

She nodded and finished her drink in one gulp. He couldn’t help but notice the way she wiped her mouth afterwards—it was obviously a motion she had done very often.    
“Follow me, Paladin,” she offered. “I think you’ll like the view from my bedroom.”   
He did follow her but left his own drink on the counter. 

The room was small and mostly empty except for the bed and an armchair. He couldn’t help but to think it was the only furniture a whore needed to please her clients.    
The view was pretty. It showed all the city lights and the colors. It was much different than all the concrete at the airport, and definitely a whole lot better than in his quarters—he didn’t have a window at all. 

When he turned to the other side of the room again, Alanna was undressing, carefully pulling down on the straps on her shoulders to let the dress fall down. She wasn’t wearing anything under it, so Danse caught a glimpse of her breasts before looking away.   
“I’m not here to… for that!” he said urgently. “Please, put it back on.”   
She laughed again. A delicate laugh, as beautiful as she were. “That’s a first,” she sighed. “Why are you here, then?”   
“Elder Maxson sent me.”   
“I should have known.” Alanna sat in the armchair after withdrawing a cigarette from a small box on the floor. She lit it up and took a long drag, inhaling deeply. “He requires my services? So why isn’t  _ he _ here?”

Danse leaned on the wall. His pants felt annoyingly uncomfortable. It had been a very long time since he had shared someone’s bed, and he liked it this way. Only, it was hard not to think about it  _ right now _ . 

“He doesn’t—” Danse took a deep breath and allowed himself a few seconds to put his thoughts back where they belonged. Far, far away from Alanna’s breasts. “He didn’t tell me he wanted you for sexual intercourse. He has an event to attend as Elder of our chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, and he wants you to go with him and pretend that you’re his bride-to-be.”

Alanna burst into laughter. He let it go for as long as he could tolerate it.   
“It’s very serious,” he cut off. “And you will be largely compensated for your services.”    
“Is he going to fuck me?”   
“He might want to,” Danse admitted.   
“Then the price will be higher, you do realize that?”    
“I believe he mentioned something like 600 bottlecaps a day.”   
“Give me a thousand, more like. Your Elder is thirsty, big guy. I’ll end up exhausted from taking him any way he wants.” 

Danse’s cock twitched at that, but he ignored it. He would relieve himself in his bed tonight, but he had to focus on his assignment now. 

“700, final offer,” Danse said. “This is very generous. You will spend most of your time in a room doing whatever while Elder Maxson in attending the council sessions.”   
“750 a day and I’m in,” Alanna replied. “I’ll… negotiate with Vadim. He won’t be happy to see his favorite girl leave for so long. I’m warning you.”

Danse waited in the room while Alanna went to discuss with her boss. He looked around the room, not to be nosy but to make she she wasn’t dangerous to Elder Maxson. She might have a liking for one of their enemies—the Railroad for example—and decide to kill him in his sleep.   
He did find a small blade under the mattress, he he figured a whore like her needed to keep a weapon not too far in case one of her clients lost his mind. 

“Looks like I’m all yours,” Alanna said with a large smile when she came back. “Don’t worry, big guy. Maybe your Elder will share once in a while and we can have fun. I’m sure we’re going to have fun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the nice feedback! that's amazing!
> 
> thank you for the kudos and especially the comments. you guys are great! it's been so fun to share this with you! <3


	3. The best I ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur enjoys some free time with Alanna before the council sessions begin.

 

 

Alanna had been to Las Vegas only once before the bombs fell. It was with Nate, and she was 21 and he was 26, and he had spent the whole time in strip-clubs. She was pretty sure he had cheated on her, too, but she couldn’t prove it. 

She didn’t have the best memories of Las Vegas, but she was still disappointed when their ship landed outside New Vegas. As they made their way into the city, she held her head high and smiled, but deep down she wanted to cringe, and complain.

Only she was being paid to look like she was having the time of her life with Maxson, to look like she was head-over-heels for him.    
Except she was here on Vadim’s orders, because he had a client who wanted information on Maxson.    
It was all complicated, but really, Alanna was here to smile and hold his hand, and manipulate him into talking to her about the Institute. It was as easy as that. 

“We’ll be staying in the Ultra-Luxe casino,” Maxson told her. He looked good today, his coat had been cleaned and he had another kind of armor under it that suited him even better than the other one she’d seen him in. “You and I have the best suite.”   
“And Paladin Danse?” Alanna asked.   
“I’m in a nearby room,” Danse replied.    
“And other Elders?”   
“They stay in other casinos and hotels, only to make sure everybody can be accommodated nicely,” Maxson replied. “Now, let’s go. I want to shower and sleep before we get to Hidden Valley tomorrow.”

Alanna smiled for herself, knowing damn well things wouldn’t happen like that. 

The Ultra-Luxe wasn’t completely shitty. Actually, it turned out to be pretty clean, and their room was large and comfortable. Maxson ended up letting her shower first while their personal belongings were being taken to the room, but he got into the shower as soon as she was out. The flight had been tiring and long. Maxson appeared to be very nervous. Listening to conversations she shouldn’t be hearing, Alanna had learned just how important this council thing was for him, and his future. He needed to make a good impression here, to show everybody that he wasn’t a child anymore. 

Alanna had enjoyed the shower a lot and she was in a great mood. There had been showers at the airport, too, but before that her last shower had been before Vault 111 and the bombs. She liked baths enough, but showers were something else. 

She let go of the towel around her body, and lay in the bed waiting for her fake lover. Ah, it had been so long since she had been in love, even with Nate, even when they were still together. Maybe it would be fun to pretend she was in love with this handsome man. 

Alanna wasn’t a fool, though. She knew Maxson only wanted her here because she was pretty, and he wanted the whole council to see how much of a manly man he was. That was fine.    
She could still manipulate him. Men were weak. Especially men like Maxson. 

He came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, wearing shorts. He stopped abruptly, and his mouth opened when he saw her.    
“Oh,” he simply said like the idiot he was. She smiled.   
“How was the shower?” she asked very casually, her legs closed, but her fingers tracing circles around her nipples.    
“Warmer than at the airport,” Maxson replied. “I, ah, I was going to shave, I left my razor in my bag…”

She waited until he retrieved the razor, but his face and neck were red and he was constantly looking at her body. Yeah, men were weak. 

“Let me help you, Elder,” she offered. “This is one of my many skills.”   
He looked at the straight razor in his hand, blade sharp as it could be, then he looked at her, and handed her the blade.    
He sat on a chair while she prepared a warm towel and found the shaving gel he was using. It smelled heavily of grass, or something like it. 

Still naked, she applied the warm towel against the Elder’s face and put some gel over her fingers, making sure to play with it a little. It had an off-white color, and vaguely resembled cum, and she knew Maxson was enjoying the show anyway. 

Alanna slowly spread the gel on his face. She did it lovingly and slowly. She had always enjoyed doing this. She had shaved Nate’s face back in the day, and Vadim often had her shave him. Or he’d watch her shave her pussy, he liked that too. 

She put the blade against his cheek and proceeded to shave him clean. It took about two minutes before he rubbed a hand over the bulge on his crotch. 

“Do you like that?” she purred into his ear.   
“I’d lie if I said I didn’t,” he replied. “How about you tell me about yourself a little?”    
“What would you like to know?”   
“On the Vault 111’s terminal it specified you were there with your fiance… that you had registered together.”   
“Ah, yeah. Nate did. A man shot him while we were in the pods… But I only vaguely remember it. We weren’t a couple anymore when the bombs fell.”   
“Why?” He rubbed his hand again, the swelling becoming more apparent.    
“He was an asshole. He didn’t care about me, and he wouldn’t ever eat my pussy, or fuck me anywhere near as hard as I deserve it.”

None of those things were a lie, but she had simply chosen to tell Maxson those facts right now. The real reason behind their breakup was that he was often away from home for army duties, and Alanna couldn’t stand it, and she knew he was cheating on her anyway.

“Hurry up,” Maxson said.    
She smiled, and took her time. He had a beautiful face under the facial hair, a nice jawline and a cute chin. She  _ was _ attracted to him, which only made her job easier.  

When she was done, she took another wet towel and washed his face clean. Then, she dropped on her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants, immediately freeing his cock. 

“Now, you tell me something about you too,” she whispered, gently jerking him off. She took a good look at his cock. It had probably something like 6 inches, maybe a little more, but the  _ girth _ made her bite her lip. No wonder he had her screaming and cumming like a virgin on their last encounter. And she was wet now. Wet for him before he even touched her. 

“What do you want to know?” he asked, slowly thrusting his hips.    
“I want to know what is your biggest fantasy. Or what do you like the most when you fuck a girl. That is what I want to know, Arthur.”

Before he could answer, she reached for his balls and tentatively licked them before sucking a little bit, him still fucking her hand. He moaned.    
“Sh—shit,” he managed. “Fuck.”   
“That’s not an answer,” she pointed out with a laugh. “Tell me, Arthur. I want to know.” 

She switched—her mouth went for his cock and she fumbled with his balls while he was trying to give an answer.

“Somebody like y—you,” he whimpered, his eyes rolling at the back of his head. “You’re my biggest fantasy. I—fuck,  _ fuck _ —I like giving commands in bed. I like when people tell me what to do, too.”   
“Can you give me an order right now?” she asked, her mouth still kissing his cock. She could already taste precum on him. “Oh, Arthur, your cock is a masterpiece. I mean that. I’ve seen many other cocks, I have  _ something _ to compare with.”

He put his fingers in her hair and thrusted violently into her mouth. He did seem to like deepthroating her, but her experience had taught her variety was the key to really satisfy a man, no matter what he demanded.    
He didn’t say anything until she let go of his balls to finger herself. 

“I want to watch you,” he said, his voice low and hoarse. “Get on the bed and pleasure yourself.”

He was already pumping his cock hard by the time she had settled on the soft mattress. She spread her legs open and teased her hole with a finger, then went up just a little bit to find her clit. 

“Can you see just how wet I am,” she sighed. “Oh, Arthur. Arthur,  _ oh _ .”

It was… liberating not to have to pretend she was enjoying herself. Not having to secretly spit in her hand and rub it all over her pussy to make it seem slick. She was wet. It was all real, except her motives. 

“Finger yourself,” he commanded. “Don’t tease.”   
“I want your cock inside me.” Alanna pushed three fingers into her hole, making a very distinct wet sound. “Please. Fuck me. You can come inside me too, if you’d like. It’s safe. I have my ways, Elder.”

She knew other whores in other inns or brothels who couldn’t afford the brew she drank to prevent pregnancies, and who ended up with children. Alanna didn’t have that problem.

She watched him jerk off. His cock was curved—not too much but just enough, and she moaned at the thought of it inside her. 

“You’re a slut,” he said.   
She laughed, her juices dripping down on her ass and on the mattress. “I’m  _ your _ slut, Elder.”

He stopped what he was doing and joined her on the bed. Lifting her up as easily as if she weighed nothing, he positioned her on top of him. She grinded against his shaft, smearing her slick all over it and his thighs. He grabbed her ass tightly. 

“You’re a slut,” he repeated. “I’m gonna—” But he couldn’t finish his sentence. 

She guided him inside her, feeling a vast relief to feel him in there again, stretching her wet pussy.    
Alanna didn’t ride him right away, instead she bent and kissed him. His beardless face was smooth and smelled good, and so she sucked on his cheek and bit his neck until she tasted blood. 

Without warning, he thrusted into her from the bottom at that moment, and she couldn’t hold the scream that escaped her lips. 

Arthur held her in place while he eased himself inside her, but that didn’t take long. She tried matching his thrusts, but every time she moved, he held her hips and simply used her body to relieve himself. He used her the way men sometimes used accessories when they didn’t have a real pussy. She’d seen some, when men wanted to watch her dance or touch herself while they pumped themselves. And she had become the accessory. 

Alanna was fine with that. She was being paid a lot of money for that, too, and she could not deny the waves of pleasure she felt in her lower stomach. 

His cock twitched and his thrusts became erratic, so Alanna fought his grip to angle her body the way she knew he’d like best—with her back straight, and her head fallen in the back. He shot a substantial amount of cum inside her, so much that she felt every drop of it filling her. 

She continued riding his dick until his orgasm was completely over, and then he lifted her and lay her on her back. He spread her legs open, and watched his own cum oozing out of her pussy, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed. 

“You’re amazing,” he said, laying on his stomach, careful not to crush his softening cock. “Forget about that man in the vault. The dead one. I’ll show you what you deserve.”

He kissed her inner-thigh, and licked her groin. Alanna rubbed herself on him, impatient, needy, hungry. Why was it so easy to do this? 

He licked his own cum off her, and Alanna watched him, pinching her nipples hard. He licked it and he swallowed it, and then he kissed her so she could taste. It was dirty, it was unfit of a man in his position, it was the opposite of what he was expected to do, but he did it and he obviously enjoyed it.

Then he ate her pussy. She could feel he didn’t have a whole lot of practice, but at least he knew where her clit was. He licked it, then sucked on it while fingering her. Just pushing fingers in and out, and gently sucking on her sensitive bud. She was being paid to have a handsome man go down on her. Holy shit. Talk about tables turning. 

Her walls began clamping around his fingers.   
“I’m close,” she panted, a hand in his thin, brown hair. When he came back for hair, she could see his face dripping with juices, and it made her want to scream. “Arthur, don’t stop, oh,  _ fuck _ .”

He bent his fingers in her pussy, reaching for a spot that immediately triggered her orgasm. She could feel everything at once, and it felt like floating in the sky.

Arthur’s warm, wet mouth sucking on her clit like his life depended on it. His finger coming in and out of her pussy, but applying a pressure at that specific spot. It felt like having two orgasms one after the other. It lasted for a long time, and when it stopped, Alanna was exhausted. She licked Arthur’s face clean, and he lay on the bed next to her. 

“When we wake up,” he warned. “I’m going to fuck you again.” 

 

*

 

Alanna was pretty when she slept. Her mouth was open, but just a little, and Arthur wanted to kiss it, just because. 

He was on the couch because he never shared his bed with anyone ever. But it was alright, because then he had a good view of all of her from here. He could see her breasts, incredibly soft and pleasant to touch. He looked at her legs, long, slender and graceful. In between them, her hairless sex, still pink and raw from their rough encounter last night. 

Arthur looked at his watch. He’d have to be ready in an hour because they had to leave for Hidden Valley. He wondered what kind of bedrooms they’d have there—he knew the place had been improved in the past year, but he  _ would _ miss the comfort of this hotel room.

He took his cock in his hand. It was barely hard, but if he kept staring at her, it wouldn’t take long until he was ready to fuck her again.

How was he supposed to stop this? Realistically, he couldn’t spend the rest of his life paying her just so he could keep fucking her again and again, but Arthur knew he’d never grow tired of her body, and the way she moaned when he sank into her. 

She was loud, and Arthur wondered if maybe Danse had heard them. Probably. Definitely. Just earlier, he had heard music coming from the Paladin’s room, meaning there was no way he hadn’t heard Alanna’s everlasting moans and screams. 

Arthur liked that. He squeezed his cock, only a little, and closed his eyes. Had Danse jerked himself off to the sound of him and Alanna together? Most likely. He pictured the Paladin completely naked, sitting on a chair, his head bent close to the wall so he wouldn’t miss anything. His hand pumping his cock, following the rhythm of the bed hitting the wall. Danse whimpering, and ultimately spilling his seed all over himself. 

Arthur got up and joined Alanna on the bed. He had promised her he’d fuck her again, and she had smiled at him with those bright green eyes of hers. He positioned her so she’d be on her stomach, and took a good look at her ass. It was round and well defined, but for now he wanted her pussy. Again. 

He spread her legs and she grunted in her sleep. He spit on his fingers, dampening her entrance. He softly rubbed his cock on her, but when he felt he could fit in, he pushed himself inside her.

She woke up with a moan, but then she laughed. 

“Oh, Arthur,” she breathed. “Oh, yes, that’s good.”    
“We have to be out of here in an hour,” he warned. He eased himself in, but it didn’t take long for her to be slick and ready to take him.    
“Don’t waste time then, love.” 

He thrusted faster, and watched Alanna take him from the back. It was a beautiful sight, the way she bit into the pillow, the way she reacted to each and every of his movements. She kept boosting her ass up, to take him deeper and deeper, and soon enough his balls were hitting her ass, and the bed, once more, was hitting into the wall. 

“Do—you—like—that?” he asked, speaking each word between his thrusts. He had a tight grip on her hips and was slamming her onto him, watching her nails dig into the sheets.    
“Y—Yes, oh, god,” she managed.    
“How do you want my cock, huh?” he asked. “Where do you want me to fuck you?”

She didn’t react at first, but she also stiffened a little. Then, she laughed. He froze as well.

“What’s funny?” he asked, using that pause to breathe a little.    
“I’m the whore,” she replied, her voice half a moan and half a chuckle. “I should be the one asking this to you. You pay me.”

He pulled out. His cock was coated with her juices, dripping and aching from the  _ need _ to have her on him again. She rolled around, exposing her beautiful body to him, and he couldn’t resist stroking himself at the sight. She laughed again, and he almost came at that very moment. 

“See that window?” she said, looking at said window. It was draped with elegant curtains. “How do you feel about that?”

She didn’t have to add anything. He got off the bed, grabbed her, and crossed the room to reach the window while she wrapped her thin legs around his hips. He pushed the curtains open with his free hand, and slammed Alanna into it. She laughed as he guided himself inside her again, and resumed fucking her. 

“How’s the view, handsome?” she asked in his ear, her voice ragged.    
He looked out. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and New Vegas was already alive. It was always alive, in a way. He looked down at the street, waiting for somebody to notice what was happening up in the window, and it didn’t take long.    
“Are they seeing us?” Alanna kissed him then, not even bothering to hear his answer. He kissed her back, biting her lip. In return, she bit his neck. Hard. 

A small crowd of five, maybe seven people was looking up, and it seemed they were looking at him straight in the eyes. Arthur knew they couldn’t make out exactly the faces from where they stood—he couldn’t see theirs, anyway—but they were pointing in their direction.

“We might get in trouble,” he pointed out. He was close.    
“Turn me around,” Alanna said. “Arthur, turn me around. I want them to see my tits.” 

He obliged, and pressed her face into the cold glass of the window. Grabbing her ass for a good grip, he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she must have looked from down there. Her beautiful breasts squeezed against the window, her featureless face only showing her open mouth, and the shadow of him behind, ramming her without mercy. 

“Come for me now,” she commanded with a lot of authority in her voice. “ _ Now _ .” 

Naturally, he came. The pressure in his stomach was too much anyway. He bit her shoulder as he emptied himself in her hole, buried to the hilt, momentarily losing all sense of consciousness. When he came back to reality, Alanna was rolling her hips, one hand between her legs, playing with her clit. 

“Do you know you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever fucking seen?” he said. He meant it. Maybe sometimes he got a little too emotional after an orgasm.    
“I know,” she replied. He slapped her ass for that, but kept his cock inside her, softly pushing in and out to let her have her own relief. 

It did not take long. She tightened around him, her voice high, and his cock was soon lost in a wave of slick. It dripped on his thighs, sending a strong aftershock through him. His knees weakened—that was almost just as good as his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” she said when he pulled out for good. She remained against the window for a while, out of breath, and she looked at her dripping sex and at the red marks he had left all over her body from bites, grips and slaps. 

“You’re a slut,” he said again. “The best I ever had.” 

She laughed at that, and disappeared in the bathroom for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you SO MUCH for all the positive feedback! both here and on tumblr! i'm just AMAZED at how nice you guys are!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos!
> 
> Huge thanks for the comments!
> 
> Y'all so sweet! I love you! <3


	4. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse is taking their journey very (too?) seriously. As Alanna is giving a good first impression on everyone, though, he relaxes a little bit, but not quite enough to Arthur's liking.

 

 

 

“Tonight is very important,” Danse told Alanna. “I cannot stress that enough. You must look like you’re in love with Elder Maxson.”

Alanna blinked and turned around lazily to look at the man standing behind her. She took a few seconds to gaze at him. She had been used to see him in that horrible armor the Brotherhood soldiers wore. It had too many straps and buckles on it, and also it had a sickly orange color she hated. 

Danse was still wearing an uniform, but it wasn’t the typical orange one. It had a dark-green color and far less buckles on it. Instead, it was garnished with a small badge, embroideries and a few patches on the arms. 

In any case—the man looked good. He had also showered, which helped greatly. She almost touched his hair because it seemed so soft and thick but made herself stop at the last second. It was even harder not to reach a hand and feel the Paladin’s muscles under the tight uniform. 

“I know what I have to do,” Alanna chose to answer, letting her eyes wander on Danse’s strong, well-built thighs. “This isn’t the first time I’m hired to be an escort.”    
“I expect from you to be extremely professional—it’s very important not only for Elder Maxson’s future, but for the Brotherhood’s as well.”

Danse was blurting out these generic, trivial lines while being busy not looking like he was glancing at her body. Alanna could always tell when a man was trying not to look at her body. It happened a lot. 

She had been in the middle of getting herself ready when the Paladin had burst into the room she shared with Arthur to threaten her on the importance of her presence here and, well—her outfit wasn’t quite on just then. She was just finishing getting into her undergarments: her best white bra with an assorted set of garter panty and stockings. She didn’t love pale underwear and always preferred black, or sometimes red, but in this case she was attending tonight’s dinner with a white dress on. 

If she had to pretend to be the happiest bride-to-be, then she had to wear white. 

Which is why Danse’s comments annoyed Alanna twice as much. She knew what she was doing. She knew what to say exactly, and when. With her by his side, Arthur was almost sure to get the title he wanted here.

She would give everyone the impression of being an intelligent, sophisticated woman who liked to be fucked hard. That always worked. 

“It’s okay, big guy,” Alanna said with a smile, flattening the silky fabric of her undergarments. “You can trust me. You worry about whatever military things you have to worry about, and you let me do my job.”   
“But I—”   
“I  _ said _ —” Alanna stepped forwards and stood less than two inches away from Paladin Danse, her chin high and her expression defiant. “You let me do my job. If  _ you _ wanted to be the Elder’s little whore, you should have offered him.”

Danse’s cheeks turned red and his mouth opened and closed pointlessly several times before he could manage a comeback to this.

“This is extremely inappropriate, Miss Russell,” he warned.    
“Oh, and what are you going to do to me anyway?” Alanna snapped back. “Lock me in here? Leaving Arthur on his own tonight, ruining his chances to look like a grown man ready to rule over the whole fucking world?” 

There was, naturally, nothing Danse found to reply, so he groaned. 

“You better be ready soon, because we’re expected in twenty minutes,” he finally said.    
“Of course, big guy. Don’t worry.” Alanna’s makeup was already on and she had brushed her hair until it was soft and silky, she only needed to slip into her dress.    
“I am Paladin Danse to you,” he noted. “And not only in front of the guests. I’d appreciate it if you would remain professional in private as well, with me at least.”

There was something in Danse’s voice that hinted a lot—the way he had said  _ with me at least _ made it pretty clear he was aware of the way Arthur and her had been spending some of their time. It’s not like she had a choice. She had to make him somehow surrender his most precious information, and the only way she had to do that was to take his cock any damn way he wanted.    
It would help her a lot if Danse didn’t completely hate her, too, so she should be careful around him. 

Alanna flashed a smile to him and moved over to the closet where she’d left her dress for tonight.   
“Please, Paladin Danse,” she began. “Could you help me with my dress?”   
“I fail to see how I could be of any assistance with that,” he pointed out.   
“Just—zip it at the back, would you?”   
“If it means you’ll be ready sooner, then I will.” He watched her as she got into the dress, putting everything in the right place. Tits, ass, hair. 

Then she offered him her back, holding her hair over her shoulder. Danse’s hands were warm against her skin as he zipped the dress up, carefully and slowly. 

“How do I look?” she asked, turning around.    
“This dress has more taste than everything I’ve seen you in,” he admitted. “You don’t need to be half-naked to be pretty, you know.”   
“I’d take that as a compliment if I gave a shit.” Alanna positioned herself in front of the mirror again, making sure her makeup was still clean and her hair still compliant. “I mean, thank you,  _ Paladin Danse _ .” 

Danse escorted her upstairs where the first official dinner of their long week would take place. There wouldn’t be a meal or party everyday, but Arthur would need to attend meetings and councils daily, probably with Danse. Alanna, on the other hand, would be free as long as she didn’t need to be at Arthur’s side looking pretty, or in his bed swallowing his cum. She was actually looking forward to those hours where she’d be allowed to slow down or get some extra sleep. 

She also needed to figure out a way to make Arthur talk about the Institute. 

They were in some military bunker, but Alanna didn’t care about the history of this place. The walls were dark and it was cold down here, surprisingly cold considering they were in the middle of the desert.    
Almost everyone was wearing similar uniforms to Danse’s, in a variety of colors, and they all spoke about weapons and military strategies. Boring.

They were greeted in a large room by a man and a woman who took their names and crossed them off a list. The room had better lighting than the entire fucking complex, and smelled like decent food. More or less twenty tables had been arranged in the room in a way that let guests who wanted to wander walk around freely, and those who wanted to sit and eat sit comfortably. 

Alanna located a person holding a tray with glasses of some golden drink on it. She waved her hand at the young waitress and she approached Alanna, offering her a drink as well as Danse.    
He refused it at first, but Alanna took a second glass and sent the waitress away before shoving the drink in Danse’s hand.

“You need a drink,” she pointed out. It wasn’t very good. It looked, and tasted, like weak bourbon. “You’re tensed.”   
He sighed but swallowed some liquor, scanning the room. Alanna finished her drink immediately. 

“Ah, there he is.” Danse was talking about Arthur. Of course. Danse probably went to bed every night with his own dick in his hand, thinking tenderly of his beloved Elder. “Come. And don’t forget what I told you.”   
“The more you say that shit to me, the less professional I’ll be.” She smiled at him, just so the crowd wouldn’t see anything wrong with them. “I can get very, very dirty.”    
“Yeah I know. I mean… Just—just go with him, okay?” 

They made their way to Arthur. He was in the middle of a large circle of people, telling the tale of how he had made it to the Commonwealth to fight the mean, terrifying Institute. He wasn’t saying anything meaningful though, no secrets. Also he was looking very handsome.

Like Danse, he wore what was obviously a dress uniform, at least for the Brotherhood of Steel. It was black and it did have embroidery on it too, all in gold. The collar was especially decorated with various small insignias.    
There was a cape resting on his shoulders. Fastened with a steel pin on which was engraved the Brotherhood’s logo, it made Arthur look elegant and strangely a little older. She wasn’t used to seeing a cape on an adult male, so that it fit him so well was surprising, but pleasing to look at. 

Either way, it was her time to shine. 

“Arthur, there you are!” Alanna said, her voice just loud enough, not too much. She smiled at him, looking absolutely delighted to see him. “I’ve been looking for you, my love.”    
Arthur didn’t seem ready to act his way through that. It was as if he hadn’t thought that he, too, would have to pretend to be something he was not—in love with her. 

But that only lasted two seconds, maybe three. Soon enough, he smiled back at her and offered her his arm, which she took eagerly.    
“I was just telling everyone about the Commonwealth, but I figure your version of things might be more… interesting,” Arthur said. “Why don’t we sit down? Surely they’ll serve the food soon.”    
“Introduce me to everyone first,” Alanna pressured. “I’m so glad to finally meet with other Brotherhood officers.” 

Alanna took mental note of every name and face she was introduced to, but it became clear that the most important one was Head Paladin Edgar Hardin. He wore his name well—his expression was hard and powerful. He was about the same height as Danse, and Alanna quickly understood he was directly under High Elder McNamara, the one Arthur wanted to replace. So, very important man, but he had immediately fallen into her trap: thirty seconds into knowing each other’s name and he had looked at her breasts at least five times, and her ass twice. 

They sat at a table. Arthur was on her left and Danse sat on the chair to her right, making conversation with the bunker’s medical officer, Linda Schuler. 

“So she’s the lucky woman who finally got to you, Maxson,” Hardin said with a laugh. “She’s from the Commonwealth, I assume? Civilian?”    
“I’m kind of from the Commonwealth, but not really, Head Paladin,” Alanna replied, and grabbed a glass of stronger liquor that was in the middle of the table. “I’d say I’m from Boston.”   
“It’s the same thing, you know what I meant.” Hardin was already drunk and very friendly, and Alanna squeezed Arthur’s knee under the table to signal him that it would be fine. 

“It’s not the same thing,” she went on. “Right, Arthur? He won’t even believe me. They never do.”   
“I believed it the second I saw you,” Arthur replied. “Tell him, Alanna.”    
“Alright, then.” She seductively licked her lips. “I was born before the bombs fell.”

Hardin started at her, squinting. 

“What bombs?” he asked, and Arthur laughed.   
“The bombs,” she specified. “I was born before the Great War.”

She was now the center of attention—even Danse and Linda were listening to her. Alanna finished her drink and leaned over the table, but only a little. Hardin shot a glance at her tits again.

“Bullshit,” someone said, and Hardin echoed that.    
“I swear on the life of my sweet Arthur that I was alive during the Great War. I saw with my own eyes the first bomb fall in the Boston area.”   
“But how?” Hardin insisted. “You don’t look ghoulish to me—and our little Maxson here would never stick his cock in a ghoul’s pussy anyway!” 

Hardin showed no class whatsoever, but Alanna had to ignore that. She fought to keep a smile on her face, and laced her fingers with Arthur’s over the table for everyone to see.

“I was rushed to a secret Vault,” she explained. “There, they put me in this… pod. I didn’t even know what was coming, but they closed the glass door and it became cool, then cold, then icy. Next thing I know, I wake up two hundred years later.”   
“Holy shit,” Hardin breathed, and several other people whispered to each other.    
“That’s what I mean when I said I knew it as soon as I saw her,” Arthur chimed in. “Not only is she a vault dweller—she’s a vault dweller from before the bombs. Her DNA is virtually perfect.” 

There was clapping after that, and even after the food had been served Alanna remained an important topic of discussion. After a while, Danse looked over at her and nodded, and then Alanna smiled. She’d known she was doing a good job, but it was nice to know even Danse saw it. 

But eventually everybody was too drunk to care even about a pre-war bombshell, and while a lot of people were around another table to listen to another story by an officer, Alanna looked at Arthur.

“You look really nice,” she said.   
He chuckled. “Listen you—you don’t have to do that. Not when we’re alone or with Danse.”    
“I mean it. But speaking of Danse… I think your Paladin is annoyed with me.”   
“Don’t take it personally. He’s annoyed with most people.” Arthur looked at Danse, who was sitting by himself with a drink in his hand. “It probably makes him uncomfortable that we, ah, you know. I think he heard us.”

Alanna nodded and put her hand on Arthur’s chest, wrapping a piece of his cape around her finger.   
“I don’t like that. That he’s uncomfortable. Will you talk to him? I can’t have him lecture me about how to be a good whore. It’s distracting.”   
“He did that?” Arthur frowned and put his glass down. “I’m going to take care of this. I appreciate the help you’re providing and I want you to be as contented as you can be. People already noticed me.” 

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. It was warm after all the liquor he had. She hated how handsome he was, and how easy he made everything, yet incredibly difficult. Yes, she enjoyed fucking him a lot more than any other client she had, but her allegiance lied elsewhere—Vadim would probably have her killed if she didn’t deliver quick. 

She had thought about hiding a pistol under her pillows and wait until Vadim visited her at night. He often just got into the room and fucked her. He liked it a lot when Alanna was on top of him. She had thought about hiding a pistol under her pillows and while she was riding his dick, she’d grab the gun and shoot Vadim in the head.    
She had thought about this a lot, but she could never gather enough courage. Or maybe she was just scared of what would happen after. 

“Meet me in the room in five minutes,” Arthur said.    
“See you in five, then.”

Alanna rose from her chair and walked back to the room. She took a wrong  turn at some point and had to ask a scribe for direction. The young girl nicely walked her back to her bedroom while complimenting her on everything from her hair to her shoes. She was pretty. Too bad she had to pretend she was going to marry Arthur—that scribe was pretty, and she would have enjoyed some time with her. 

Danse was in the room with Maxson when Alanna got in. He was standing with his back straight.   
Arthur walked around the room while taking off various clothing items. 

“I understand, sir,” Danse said.    
“Are you uncomfortable with the things I do with Alanna?” Maxson asked.    
“Sir—no, that is none of my concerns.” 

Arthur was left with only his uniform on—his boots and cape were on a chair near the bathroom. He winked at Alanna, who repressed a laugh, but she didn’t even know why she was laughing. There was a certain chemistry between her and Arthur, but, still… 

“Tell me the truth, Paladin—and you know I can tell when my men lie,” Arthur said. “Have you pleasured yourself to the sound, or thought, of me and Alanna here?” 

Alanna’s jaw dropped open. She had had a few drinks herself, not too much so she’d lose her mind but she was definitely feeling relaxed, and there was something very amusing to what she was looking at. Both Danse and Maxson were also obviously affected by alcohol.

And seeing Danse’s crimson red cheeks, she understood better his attitude towards her. 

“Answer me,” Arthur demanded.   
“Sir—sir.” There was a long pause, then Danse sighed. “Yes, sir. I did.”    
“And while you did so, did you wish you were seeing us, in addition to hearing us? Seeing her scar-free body bounce on mine? Her supple, soft breasts against my mouth? Tell me, Paladin, how you would feel if I offered you to sit here while I take her tonight.”   
“I can’t—this isn’t appropriate,” Danse replied. Alanna watched, speechless.   
Alright—Arthur was Danse’s leader, but there was no way she’d ever be feel obligated to say the truth that much to someone. Danse was the most obedient person she’d ever seen.

“As your superior in command, I decide what is appropriate or not,” Maxson retorted. “Sit on this armchair, Danse. I know you’ve been lonely, and I hope that witnessing this will make things easier for you to understand.” 

Alanna found her way into Arthur’s arms. His breath smelled like the bad liquor they were serving during dinner. 

She had to admit, she had always enjoyed having some kind of audience, and so she found herself turned on before anything had even happened. She wondered if Arthur hadn’t picked up on that liking of hers when she had asked him to fuck her against the window back in New Vegas—was he trying to discipline Danse, or was he trying to please her? 

She unzipped his black uniform while he did the same with her dress. When he was wearing only his underwear, he lifted her from the ground and took her to the bed, where he laid her on the mattress.    
“I like to fuck her mouth,” Arthur said to Danse. “Watch the way she takes all of me.” 

Alanna sat on the bed and kissed Arthur’s stomach while pulling down his underwear. She freed his half-hard cock, which she took in her hand. Her other hand fumbled his balls nicely, and she stroke him until she decided he was hard enough for her to take him in her mouth. She licked his shaft, making it slick before they started, and when she was done he firmly grabbed her hair and pushed himself inside her mouth, moaning. 

He thrusted in between her lips, burying his thick cock in her mouth. It didn’t take long before he hit the back of her throat, and at that point Alanna knew she was already giving Danse a sight he could jerk off to for the rest of his life if he wanted. She could feel her own saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth, and she gagged heavily when Arthur pulled out. 

“See?” he said to Danse.    
Alanna looked at the Paladin too. He was keeping a hand over his crutch, fondling himself through his uniform, eyes bright.    
“Yes, I did see,” Danse replied. “Sir, may I pleasure myself?”   
“If you’ll still be focused on Alanna and I, yes.”

Arthur proceeded to take Alanna’s clothes off, but Alanna was largely distracted by Danse whipping his dick off, already pumping it. He had pulled his uniform down his waist, just low enough to do what he had to do.   
His cock wasn’t as thick as Arthur, but it was lengthy and smooth. She bit her lip. 

“Do you like this, Alanna?” Arthur asked, rubbing two fingers against the wetness of her panties. 

What an unusual thing to ask a whore. 

“Yes,” she replied, opening her legs. 

Arthur pulled her underwear down, and she heard the delicate fabric of her stockings ripping as he did so. It didn’t matter.    
Danse moaned when Arthur revealed her pussy to him. 

She did like it. She liked that she was having two men rock hard for her right now. She liked that she’d get fucked tonight, and tomorrow morning probably, and tomorrow night, and that she’d come every time. 

She had thought it made her feel alive when a client whimpered her name as he spilled himself on some part of her body, but she decided it was better when it was her who came with a good, massive cock in her pussy. 

Alanna liked sex. She had always enjoyed it, and yet it had never been enough for Nate because he always liked younger girls, or girls whom he didn’t have to marry.

Now he was dead, and she was alive, and she was getting better sex than ever and being paid for it.

Arthur pulled Alanna until her hips were barely at the edge of the bed. She wrapped her thighs around him, and Arthur guided himself in her pussy. She moaned at the now familiar feeling of him filling her up. He pushed in, then pulled out, and repeated until he had stretched her enough to move easily. 

While he fucked her, Alanna looked over at Danse. He was already leaking precum, and she noticed the way he was keeping the same pace as Arthur. She also noticed his chiseled body, and hoped that maybe next time Arthur would allow him to fuck her too. She’d take both at once, if it took that. 

“What do you like the most about that, Danse?” Arthur asked, his breathing rough.    
Alanna moaned when he thrusted into her with more force. Her hands instinctively grabbed the sheets. 

“Your cock in her pussy,” Danse grumbled.   
Arthur laughed, opening her legs even more. “Be more specific, Danse.”   
“No. I mean, the way you’re too big for her,” Danse explained. “With each thrust, you stretch her a little, and some fluids are oozing out of her pussy.” As he said that, he shuddered. 

“I see.” Arthur pulled out and repositioned them in a way that’d give Danse a better view of what he had just described.    
It also gave Alanna a better view of Danse. 

Arthur thrusted into her again, hitting her deep this time, making her moan. He made her scream when he pinched her nipples and twisted them slightly, and a wave of pleasure travelled all the way from her chest to her pussy. 

What she liked about the way Arthur fucked her was the way he moved his hips. He didn’t just thrust in and out of her, it was more than that. His angle was calculated and adjusted almost every fifteen seconds. He often bent down to kiss her, and called her beautiful. And she liked that. 

“You can look at him,” he whispered into her ear. “I know he has a nice cock.”   
“You do too,” she moaned. “Oh, oh. Yes, that’s good. Make me come, Arthur.”   
“She’s a big slut, isn’t she?” Arthur asked Danse.    
“Yes. She really likes the way you ram into her,” Danse replied. He was pumping his cock avidly now, and Alanna wanted to kiss him and taste him. “How does she feel, sir?”

Arthur suddenly pulled out and rolled her on her stomach. He held her in place with a hand on her lower back while he guided himself inside her again. When his shaft was safely buried in her slippery hole, he put another more controlling hand on her hips and resumed his thrusting. She was used to it now, his pace, his cock touching every inch of her insides, and yet. She was a melting into a puddle for him. 

She raised her head a little, just enough to watch Danse. 

“She’s wet,” Arthur said, his voice low. “But tight.  _ So _ tight. And she, ah she just did it again—she has to repress her orgasm so sometimes her pussy just clamps around me and—ah, fuck. Ugh, Alanna, oh, you’re really close, aren’t you?”   
“Yes,” she moaned. “Arthur,  _ please _ .”

He positioned her to be on all fours now, his hand around her neck, squeezing firmly, not for him but for her, to force her to look at Danse. 

“Do you want to fuck him, Alanna?” Maxson asked. “Danse?”   
“Yes, yes, yes,” she managed. “You too. Both.”   
“She wants us both, Danse. You heard that?” Arthur let go of her hair and gripped her hips. “She’ll have to wait. Watch as I make her come.” 

As soon as he had barked his command, Arthur used the grip he had on her to slam her onto him, while simultaneously fucking her hard. 

She came. The strong, unstoppable wave of pleasure ripped her in half, and the room was suddenly filled with her voice although she could barely hear or see anything. She could feel her walls closing tightly against Arthur’s cock—she even felt him twitch twice, but he held back—and she reopened her eyes just in time to see Danse come, too. Her pussy was dripping at that point, and every thrust Arthur gave made a wet, satisfying sound.

Danse didn’t look like he was jerking off so much—his wrist was moving so vigorously that it just looked like he was punching himself in the stomach. But he was definitely squeezing his cock while pumping it, and he let out a long cry just as he spilled his seed on his stomach. A second wave of cum dripped out of his cock with less intensity, and Danse thumbed it away, spreading it on his shaft as he stroke himself through his orgasm and the aftershock.

She felt Arthur getting closer, too, so she rolled again to be on her back and offered him her tits. He climbed onto the bed and rubbed his cock between her breasts. When he came, it hit her mouth and chin, but left a trail of thick, white cum down her neck too.

By the time he had cleaned her up, Danse hadn’t completely recovered his senses. 

“Meet us here tomorrow after our meeting,” Arthur said. “It’ll get even better.” 

Alanna smiled at Danse as she made her way to the shower. She’d miss the way Elder Maxson was dirty, and the way he still wanted her to have fun even though he was the client. 

And she couldn’t wait until tomorrow—she’d get two good looking, muscular, strong men in uniforms just for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! And sorry it took so long to update. I've been more than busy with RL stuff (ugh, work!!!) and also with my other "main" fic. To those who are seeing this: thank you, and I appreciate your patience beyond words.
> 
> Also: Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this, and to those who comment. You guys really help me get motivated!


End file.
